Jealousy can drive you nuts
by Invader Vanessa
Summary: <html><head></head>ZAGR AND DATR later! I have my oc pairing in a lot now sorry! If you have a good oc and would like to help me with this story it would be very helpful and I would give you credit for your oc and help! I need good couples so if you have any tell meh!</html>
1. The new kid Named Zac

Ok before we start my name is Vanessa and I am in this story

This is a ZAGR fan fiction if there are a few moments then .. well idk oh and ZATR yea! BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!

OK I AM CRAZY!

and stop making me sad because as of now I own Vanessa,Will, and Zac *HINT* MORE PEEPS COMIN!

mailnly in Vanessa abd Gaz's view *for now at least*

REMEBER IM CRAZY!

~Vanessa ~

I woke up lazily, grabbed my alarm clock and threw it across the room and the batteries popped out

ARRHGGHH I screamed

Oh well I thought to my self

I walked to my closet and picked out some jeans and an Abrocombie and Finch Pink and Lime green shirt. Brushed my hair and grabbed my cross body purse and my Laptop and case and (tried) walked out of the house without notifying my older Brother, Will

All the girls LOVED my brother, except for 1, Gaz Membrane. My best Friend. I had known her for 2 years. I knew ALL about her. Crushes, secretes, even why she is so antisocial.

I also liked Gaz because she had a LOVE for video games. So did I !

What do you think your goin ? Will said in his usual OVER protective brother (make that WAY over over protective brother)

Going to school! I shot back

Let me drive you! He said

No thanks I'm meeting Gaz and Dib at their house I said

I started to walk out of the door when Will said "hey keep your distance from Dib, He is crazy"

Im only there for Gaz Will

Will and Dib were in the same classes (most of them)

Ok then look both ways! He said

I will Will

He laughed at that ( will and Will together)

I walked out of the door

I saw Gaz and I walked over to her

Where is Dib? I asked Unconcerned

Fighting with Zim, as usual

There was a big I got you now Zim in the background

NOW IS YOUR CHANCE GO SAVE HIM! I said because I knew she had a crush on Zim

Nope he is too cocky he will go on about how he didn't need my help

Fine but If you don't I will

~Gaz~

DIB!

Dib stood straight and smiled wickedly at Gaz and said I GOTZ HIM!

OK now let him go or I shall bash your knee caps

Dib let Zim go, knowing that she was perfectly capable of doing it

Zim got up and brushed off his shirt dress thingy off

Thank you Gaz-human

What ever she said returning too her GS4

Vanessa elbowed her

OUCH! What the crap!

She smirked "What the heck were you doing Dib!" she shot angrily

Sorry Cupcake!

Wha! Vanessa said confused

Suddenly Dib blushed as he realized what he said

everyone started to laugh

~Vanessa~

ok ok enough! I said

lets go Gaz

We walked off and pulled out Out I pod touches and I pulled out an I phone 4 and she pulled out a Droid

We began texting

What are you listening to Gaz? I questioned

umm.. Nine Inch nails

oh I said

and you she said back

Well.. I said

well? she said back

Greyson Chance (*I LOVE HIM*)

OH no you didnt

Well you have to admit he IS talented

what ever she said

HERE IS THE SKOOL! i txted her

we put our phones on vibrate

and put our ipods with our ipads in our lockers which we bribed the principal to put us beside each other (we are rich and my last name is Jones in the story)

we walked to Advanced Math class

Will, Dib, and Zim were already there

We took our seat in the back with Dib and Zim. stupid computer had to organize us by DIB of all people!

OK students today we welcome a NEW DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED student

A cute boy with black hair, some blue jeans, and an Nine Inch nails T-shirt

Me and Gaz gasp at the cutness of the boy and start fixing our hair with our hands

His name is Zac. Ms. Bitters said coldy as possible

Hey Zac said coolly

I found my self growing rather nervous

Gaz decided to return to her GS4

DIB! Ms. Bitters said Move to the back so Zac can sit there

But-

NO BUTS

fine

Zac Sat where Dib had sat, right across from me in front of Zim in the front row

I gulped silently

All I could think about was Zac

~WHAT GAZ SAW~

OK students today we welcome a NEW DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED student

A cute boy with black hair, some blue jeans, and an Nine Inch nails T-shirt

Vanessa gasp at the cutness of the boy and start fixing her hair with her hands (see only Vanessa!)

His name is Zac. Ms. Bitters said coldy as possible

I looked at Dib.

He looked as if he loathed Zac

He probably did because Vanessa was the only person that he liked since Tak left

Zim looked at me and then looked at Dib and shrugged I shrugged to

Hey Zac said cooly

*BACK TO PRESENT*

~Vanessa~

RI-NN-GG-GG

I jumped at knocked my pencil off my desk.

Zac picked it up for me and smiled warmly at me

I smiled back and stood up grabbing my books and waiting for Gaz

WAITT! Ms. Bitters said and the welcoming group people that are showing Zac aroung are... Vanessa and Gaz

Gaz shrugged and I smiled at Zac

~ZAC!~

I smiled back at Vanessa and grabbed my things and waited for Gaz with Vanessa by the door

Gaz walked out the door and said

Vanessa my stupid and very annoying brother needs to speak to you

Oh lord help us all Vanessa said and Gaz giggled

So my name is Zac I said trying to make conversation

Hi I sorta already knew that

Is that her Boyfriend? I asked

Oh in his dreams!

Does she .. have a boyfriend?

Nope in her eyes all boys are jerks... well except Zim

Who is that!

Calm down she dosnt like him he is just nice to her and me

If you do like her your gonna need to prove it by being nice and taking it slow as MOLASSES she said molasses REALLY slow

ok

Vanessa shortly returned and said

ok ready to go put our stuff in our lockers?

Sure! I said

eh Gaz said emotionless

ok lets go Vanessa said

we walked down to Gaz's Locker 1st she had fuzzy things on her locker and a note book and pen attached to the inside of the door

After that we walked to Vanessa's locker.

It was Pink and Lime green. Fuzzy like Gaz's and had a pink and lime green note book and pen like Gaz's only Vanessa's had a Pink & Lime Green Dry erase board/ bulletin with magnetics. On the dry erase board/ bulletin were pictures of newly discovered planets and Stars

Thats How I shall gain her trust I thought silently


	2. Tak returns

Ok that was supposed to be a DATR not ZATR ewww I dont think Tak could ever be in a romance with the man who destroyed her life! possibly A FRIENDSHIP but NO ROMANCE SORRY! anyways this is about 2 years after zim came most stuff is the same I need Zim to be more cocky do you agree? R&R and if u dont know what that means it is Read and Reviw!

REMEMBER IM CRAZYY and have no intent on abandoning this FIC! Oh and no more posts for 3 days! sorry but my 6th grade class is goin on a field trip to Bear Creek Educational Center!

~ZAC~

We continued walking.

All of the sudden Dib ran up and tapped my shoulder.

Yes I said

I need you

Ok i said

I walked off to talk to him

Hey lay off Vanessa alright she's taken! he said

By whom?

ME

ok dude what ever I don't even like her! I lied

A big LIE I really really really liked her but I was gonna leave him.

oh well by! he said and walked up to Vanessa

and told her that i DIDN'T like her.

I saw her face drop in disappointment.

She was no longer the perky girl I liked.

She turned to me and frowned and looked as if she was gonna cry

~VANESSA~

NO Vanessa you can't cry!

One thing Gaz and Vanessa had in common was that they hadn't cried since they were 3

Gaz's mother either died or left, she never really got a strait answer

Vanessa's Father left when she was 3 because her mother could no longer have the children he longer for.

She was shot when my father had drug her out of the house on a stealing misson.(more on those later)

She stopped quivering and stood. Lifelessly .

Nothing

zip

zada

zilch

zero

She glared at Dib smacked him across the head and walked into the cafeteria.

UH-OH he thought as he rushed past Dib to talk to her.

~Vanessa~

I grabbed my lunch box off the rack where we all kept them

Pink and Lime green

Inside was a sandwich and some jollyranchers

She tossed the candy toward Gaz

Thanks! Gaz said

Vanessa sat lifelessly

RRR-II-NNN-GG

Time for Zim and Dib's lunch time.

Zim came in looked at Gaz and perked up

~ZIM~

I wish I could sit by her.

The stupid Dib-worm would annoy me to no end

But she is so beautiful

WAIT WHA-

INVADERS NEED NO ONE NO ONE I SAY!

apparently he said the "NO ONE I SAY" out loud and very loud.

Gaz looked at him and wondered what he was doing

he then saw the look on Vanessa's face.

He hopped out of the line and sat in front of her

Vanessa?

Wanna Tell THE AMAZING ZIM anything?

No thank you

ok

are you sure yep

~Vanessa~

She took out her phone and Txted Gaz

wanna ditch the rest of school?

sure

they grabbed their lunch boxes and walked out the door

Zac tried to grab Vanessa's wrist as she exited the cafeteria but instead she punched him in the gut.

she felt a little guilty

If she liked him and he didn't like her what was there to be mad about?

oh yea

Dib told her They walked to their lockers and grabbed their i pads and walked out the door.

Stupid office workers really needed to pay attention

She went to her house knowing her mom wasn't home.

She was at work.

She was a Spy

yes, yes, amazied much?

Vanessa inherited her many talants

Saxophone, gutair, Gymnastics, singing, dancing, piano, etc.

She and Gaz walked up to her room and played video games

well Vanessa pretended to play video games.

She was writing in her Diary about her horrible day

Finally 3 o'clock came and Gaz had to go

Bye I said

Bye

I fell asleep at 11

my brother came to talk to me but I only starred at my I pad typing.

Figuring I was playing a game and not wanting to invoke my wrath he left me.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up same routine except diffrent clothing

same annoying big bro asking to drive me "no"

always the answer

NO

she waited for Gaz but ny 7:45 she decided it was best if she left.

ALONE

When she arrived at school at 7:20 she realized her phone's clock was wrong

she fixed it and txted Gaz about the mistake

she decided to daydream about the stars

40 minutes later she was awoken by Gaz

there's a new student

Here is another DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED STUDENT she is SADLY returning her name is

TAK! dib shouted gleefully!

Hi Dib! she said happy as could be

Tak you may take that seat beside Dib and be DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED... she continued while others began to wisper

Hello Tak it's nice to see you again! I said as happy as possible for my state of mind as it is now

You sound sad

wanna talk she said kindly

I would like that

Ok

not here meet me at my house at 4 ok

ok I can do that and Im not here about Zim im here about you guys...

My true friends she said reassuringly to Vanessa


	3. Another New Kid

Ch.3 another New Kid?

I own Nothing! Except Vanessa,Zac,Sean, and Will.

Wow I thought I owned nothing lol

I know I was supposed to be gone but Tornadoes hit Russelville were Bear Creek was so yea.

170 people died in Mississippi,Alabama,and Arkansas together! Thats a lot of people pray for there families there going through a hard time

oh and there was this Girl named Holly Bobo that was kidnapped tike 4 weeks ago PRAY FOR HER 2!

AND ENJOY

Alright Vanessa said

ok well, tell me whats been going on while I was stuck on planet Splotch

Well nothing much it's only been 2 years Tak! Vanessa said jokingly

Really! Tak said I must have lost count because I got 8 Earth Years!

WOW, you were way off Tak

~TAK~

Dib then came and tapped my shoulder and asked if he could talk to me

I said sure.

My voice had changed a lot

I had lost the silly accent

I also had a new disguise

I always wore blue jeans and a Aeropostal shirt with Uggs (there boots! odd name right!) or Tennis shoes

Dib hugged me

It's nice to see you again Tak

Same for you Dib. Tak said returning the hug.

OK Students there is yet another DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED child to join use today

His name is Sean

Hey he said even cooler then Zac had.( not that she would know she wasn't there)

He was picture Perfect for Gaz, yet she kept her eyes on her GS4

He had black shaggy hair.

Wore black pants and a Paramore T-Shirt

Eh I thought he was ok I liked Dib better

~Gaz~

Wow he's cute she said as she glanced at him.

She had mastered how to look around a room and still play her GS4

eh I like Zim better.

I doubt he knows that though

I doubt he cares.

He never can

and never will.

She continued to slaughter Piggys

and she enjoyed this because she got to take her anger out on the Piggy's instead of others

at the moment at least

Gaz was a smart girl.

She had skipped 6th grade.

So had Vanessa.

They never even studied!

~VANESSA~

Eh.

he is cute I suppose she thought as Ms. Bitters called the office saying if all these new students come the underground classrooms were gonna be filled!

She pointed to the person on the other side of Vanessa.

What was his name?

Ace mace Lace?

ACE! thats what it was

YOU ARE GOIN DOWN! Ms. Bitters said as Ace dropped down into the hole

Hey! I said to Sean as he sat down

Hey he said back

He has wonderful eyes she thought to herself

~SEAN~

She has beautiful eyes he thought to him self as he gazed at Ms. Bitters writing DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED (untill the board is filled) on the board

Like watching the sun set

his mind wondered for the rest of class.

He thought about the long long 6 month journey he had taken.

He missed his friends and family but he figured that he would make new friends here.

In his own new world.

R-II-NNN-GGGG (you hear that a lot)

Vanessa jumped at the ringing sound yet again letting her pencil fall. (hopefully for the last time)

I notice her face turn red.

I picked up her pencil and gave it to her.

Thanks she said softly, sweetly, and with complete grace even though her face was as red as an apple (red not green)

She grabbed her books and waited for another girl with Purple, long, thick hair

and walked out of the door with her

~ZIM~  
>I walked out of the door behind Gaz and when I got the the lunch area Dib threw meat at my face<p>

Gaz tried to help me but I only said

I AM ZIM.

ZIM NEEDS NO ONE!

She punched me in the stomach

and walked back to the table and continued to eat her lunch. So gracefully

MEANWHILE

~ZAC~

Hey man the name is Zac!

Cool, Sean

yea

So Vanessa seems nice. Any other people like her around here?

I don't really know man got here yesterday. But watch out for Vanessa and Gaz. They are some tough chics

How so?

Well yesterday Vanessa punched me in the gut. Does that count?

Ouch man why?

Long story

I see

They decided to walk to the lunchroom

I looked for Vanessa but when I walked in she shot me an evil look and told gaz something

~Vanessa~ come on Gaz lets go

Gaz agreed only to make her friend happy.

The walked out of the room. Vanessa looked back and waved at Sean.

She saw him tell Zac something

She then turned and knocked into someone the next thing she knew was that Sean was helping her to the nurses office and

there was blood all over her Pink and sparky Areo shirt.

She looked back and saw Zac standing there with a horroring look on his face

JEALOUSY

She then saw Zac kneel down to help Gaz up who had only badly sprang an ankle

eh

her outter thoughts said

But her inner thoughts were screaming

she was jealous

Sean WAS nice AND cute don't get me wrong but Zac, There was something about him that she just could't quite put her finger on.

Same for Sean and sometimes she Felt the same about Zim (not Love just a feeling)

Zim was an alien though.

Odd

Zim is an alien and he gets to travel anywhere he would like.

But he is still here on this planet.

WHY!

The accident had happened on the complete other side of the skool

the nurses office was clear on the other side

as he passed his locker he grabbed his unused gym shirt.

She was losing so much blood she was muttering odd things

/

ok guys what do ya think? R&R please


	4. Things take a turn For the worst

Ok this Chapter is mostly to Vanessa. Idk if she will die of head trama or not so that is why I'm making it mostly her

I sadly own nothing except Vanessa,Sean,Zac, and Will Also review I want to cake couples and I need help and all just no gays ok. I have NOTHING aginst them

they can live there life the way they want to but I just don't feel comfortable writing a story like that. OH and have you noticed to all of my chapter

~ZAC~

I began to kneel down by Gaz when suddenly I was pushed away by none other then... Zim

Gaz He said worriedly Are you alright?

Yea I am, Wait where is Vanessa?

Sean is carrying her to the nurses office Zac said angrily

Go help him Zac! Gaz said

He's probably there by now.

Zim you better help Gaz get there to I'll go with you Zac said

Alrighty Zim lift me up Gaz said

Zim then lifted up up and quickly dashed to the nurses office.

What was wrong with Vanessa when she left? Gaz asked staring at the blood on the floor.

She had a bad head injury. Zac blurted before Zim could open his mouth

Well Im worried about her. Zim said. I mean look at all the blood on the floor! (Zim has been notified about being a defect he still wants to rule Earth though)

Your Right Zim. Gaz and Zac said in unison. We are to

~SEAN~

Zimmy is an ALIEN she said softly

wow she really has lost a lot of blood. Sean said making a Mad dash to the nurses office.

Crap, Nobody is here

Maybe I should have kicked him in the gut instead of just a punch She muttered

She's asleep

He ran and called for the nurse but it seemed like the school was on lockdown

He look inside a large 1st aide kit and grabbed the gauze.

He grabbed his Blackberry hoping to find some signal.

None

He looked for Vanessa's phone to see if she had service.

1 bar

he called an ambulance but nobody answered his call.

He didn't even see her parent's number on her phone.

How odd

He looked for more gauze and found some and carefully wrapped it around her head.

BANG

the door swung open

And there Tak stood

Oh my Tallest what happened here? she said

Bad head trauma.

Oh no

Sean go get Zim and Gaz NOW she said

ok be careful with her

~TAK~ (for a few seconds)

She's my Best Friend I will

Then she pulled some medical equipment out of her Pak and began to disinfect the wound cutting some of the loose skin off so it wouldn't peel

She continued until she was done

~SEAN~

He ran lightning fast down the hall until he came apon Zim and told them that she strictly needed Zim and Gaz only.

Sean then helped Zim get Gaz to the nurses office

Why isn't the nurse taking her to the hospital? Asked Zac

She isn't there and no ambulance will pick said

It's like were stuck here SEAN said

Doors are locked? Zim asked

Didn't try I had to wrap gauze around her head then Tak came

ok Zim said

eventually they reached the nurses office.

When Zac tried to walk in Sean stopped him.

Gaz and Zim only. he said

Jerk what is wrong with you? He said

I only care for Vanessa and therefore don't want you to interrupt Tak.

I'm her FRIEND TO

Well not by what she tells me Sean said

What are you talking asked

Well when you have bad head trauma you fall asleep and dream about your problems.{1} Sean said

So where does the talking come in?

She sleep talks Sean said coolly

Well she said that she thinks she should have kicked your gut to instead of ONLY punching it.

Wow

Tak popped out of the room.

SEAN WE NEED YOU! she shouted worried

Sean don't be alarmed but...

Zim and Tak then took off there disguises and then showed The purple and red eyes

OKK... Sean said

What is wrong with Vanessa?

You don't care that we are aliens? Tak said

Well.. Yeah but I care more for Vanessa Sean said

OK Zim said.

Sean we need you because you can take care of humans.

umm.. I'm NO doctor guys. Maybe Zac could?

Why can't you? Tak questioned

ummm... Sean needed a reason because he didn't have the skills they were looking for.

The last time I did this the person I took care of died.

Oh, Who was it? Gaz finally had spoken up.

My... My Mother

I'm so sorry Sean Gaz said.

I lost my mother to

OH one of your parental units I see. Zim said

All of the sudden a beeeepppp noise came from the monitor stating that Vanessa needed help now, or she was already dead

/

2 reviews on this chapter and I'll post the next sorry I must be so cruel but no one is reviewing!


	5. Are you all Irkens?

Hey guys! I decided to continue! Sorry it took so long. And I left a cliffhanger not a good one well you know who I own and who I don't so here goes

~reader's point of view-

Everybody gasps as they hear the beep.

Can't Gaz do it? Sean burst out

No She is to-

All of the sudden Zac burst through the door

I heard a… he stopped midsentence

Umm…. Zim said very uncomfortably

Ok the heck with it. Sean said clicking a button on his shoes.

A hologram blinked and left a blue eyed irken.

So you're an Irken as well? Zac said Ok I'll take my hologram off to.

He clicked a button on his sports necklace (you know the amour ones? Lots of guys at my school wear them.!)

All that was left was a green eyed Irken.

SO ARE YOU ALL IRKEN Gaz shouted

Not Vanessa… as far as we know. Zac said

Oh my what has happened here! Dib said popping out of nowhere

He tripped on a cord, unplugging it and while his arms were flailing about he hit her necklace and a hologram flickered showing a pink eyed Irken in a unique Invader military outfit which had been altered pink with a white star on it and White boots.

Oh my ... MOMMY! Dib

SHUT UP DIB! Zac said hastily plugging the cord back in.

So you ARE all Irken Gaz said.

Well, with the exception of Dib yes I suppose so. Sean said.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vanessa's scream startled all of the others. Sean racing to her side to tell her it was all right.

WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! She shouted

It's Sean did you lose your memory or something?

Sean, your an ALIEN!

Eh?

Vanessa continued staring into his eyes. More of a "your eyes are VERY beautiful" way then a "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ALIEN!" way

Zac then told her all of what happened (not vary happily)

Sean what you did for me was amazing! How can I ever thank you?

I didn't really do anything I just carried you here. Tak is the one who fixed you up.

Your to modest Sean your the one who cared more about her then 2 aliens in the room even if you were on! You even searched for the 1st aid kit AND patched her up before I got here!

Yea Tak is right Sean you saved her life Gaz said

Well... Sean said

Well what you did what you did Sean! You didn't think twice! Zim said

How can I EVER thank you Sean? I would really like to thank you for all you have done for me!

AHEM! Zac said can we do this later please?

Sure Sean said Picking Vanessa up and Walking to a door with the others.

They then exited to school( WHY THEY DIDN'T DO that before you will NEVER know)

Realizing they couldn't drive (7th graders CAN'T drive... legally) Sean sat Vanessa down on the grass. Taking a 2nd aide kit out of his pak and then reminding everyone about the disguises he put fresh gauze on Vanessa's head.

EEEEKKK! Vanessa grimced at the pain

Sorry! I don't want to hurt you!

It's ok Sean Thanks for remembering to put on the fresh gauze. she said softly

ok Zim said I will carry Gaz home, Dib can walk Tak home and Sean will Carry Vanessa home.

But I will carry Vanessa ho- Zac said but was interrupted by Tak

SEAN will carry Vanessa home

But I-

No

I could-

NO

FINE FINE FINE! Zac said in defeat

Vanessa where do you live?

Green blvd.

That is 3.14 miles away Sean said

yea sorry I could walk if you wanted me to?

No I need to carry you with the condition your in.

Sean

Yes?

How can I thank you for all you have done for me?

Lets talk later ok you need your rest ok?

OK but I will make it up to you Sean mark my words!

alright he said walking to the destination.

* * *

><p>END STORY HERE END STORY HERE END STORY HERE END STORY HERE LOL!<p>

The next 4 chapter will be happening all at once. Ya know like a meanwhile thing?

Anyways R&R please! if you have any ideas tell me and I will consider them!


	6. Vanessa & Sean

CH.-6 Vanessa and Sean

Ok friends remember the next 4 chapters will all be happening at once!

ENJOY!

~Sean~

How can I EVER make this up to you Sean? Vanessa asked

We can talk about this later Ok ,you need to get your rest.

Alright but I will make this up to you Sean, mark my words!

OK

I watched Vanessa drift to sleep in her disguise.

Her eyes were an extremely rare color! He thought to himself

I wonder where she got them from?

Then He heard Vanessa's ring tone

(A/N:I DON'T OWN IT! (duh)it is my FAV song though!)

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

Where is her phone at?

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover

Here is it!

Hello?

Hi, umm could I talk to Vanessa please?

Se is asleep right now. Can I take a message?

No that is quite alright just tell her to call me back

Well I need your name

Hope

Ok

Well Bye!

I wonder who that was he thought to him self.

He touched a button on is pak(it had an invisibility button on it) turning it visable.

He then clicked another button and a monotone voice said:

1.2 Miles to Vanessa's house.

Well this has defiantly gone by fast! he said quietly

What did you say? Vanessa asked

Just about haw fast this time has gone bye.

Oh, ok

Oh you got a call from someone named Hope

*Gasp* Hope!

Where is my phone?

Here, calm down you look like this is life and death!

MAYBE IT IS! she said worriedly

~VANESSA~

HOPE!

Hey Vanessa

I heard you called you need anything?

No not really

Oh

What?

I thought this was life and death.

No, look I have to go ok

Ok call me back later

Ok

Who was that Sean asked

An old friend I've known for a LONG time

Ok

then that monotone voice came back to say.

Vanessa's house next right .1 mile away.

Here we are Sean said

cool umm.. Do you mind carrying me to my room?

Not at all.

It is to the right down the hall and to the left.

He walked down the hall to my room and opened to door.

Wow. He said looking at my pink and Lime green room

Yea'

He sat me on my pink soft bed and looked around.

Thank for all you did for me sean

It was nothing.

You know one thing I noticed.

I noticed that there were no people around

NONE!

How odd.

yea

Well I have to go back home.

WAIT!

Is there anything I can get you?

No, but what can I do for YOU?

Nothing.

NOTHING! You have done so much for me and you want NOTHING!

Ya

NO!

what!

Yea I have to do something for you.

Ok you let me take you to the movies when you feel better.

Ok and something else'

You let me take you to dinner also

Well thats you doing something for me!'

so

OK

I'll be back at 5 to check on you ok

Alright

Bye.

* * *

><p>Good? Still remember the next 4 chapters are happening at the same time my friends!R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
